ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The New Masters of Spinjitzu
The New Masters of Spinjitzu is the third of six Mini-Movies, taking place directly after the Pilot Episodes of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot Following the events of "Weapons of Destiny," Kruncha and Nuckal are still trapped in the Underworld ferris wheel, complaining about how the Ninja came down and ruined everything. Kruncha then comments on how "they wouldn't be so tough without their magic weapons," giving the skeleton an idea. Moments later, the skeleton generals have escaped their makeshift prison, and head for the mortal world aboard their Skull Truck. The villains appear outside the Monastery in the middle of the night. Sneaking inside, they manage to steal the Golden Weapons from the sleeping Ninja. With the weapons in their possession, Kruncha and Nuckal go to the courtyard to celebrate, only for Nuckal to lose control of the Nunchucks of Lightning when he spins them over his head. Flailing about in a Spinjitzu tornado, Nuckal accidentally activates the training course, which briefly smashes Kruncha to pieces before he is picked up by his comrade's tornado. After Kruncha punches Nuckal within the Spinjitzu tornado, the latter finally stops spinning. As Kruncha rages, he accidentally activates the Sword of Fire, causing him to whirl around the course and set Nuckal's foot on fire. When Kruncha regains enough control to stop spinning, he starts strangling Nuckal, but both skeletons freeze when a half-asleep Kai comes out and turns off the training course. As Kai yells to Jay that he really has to fix the training course so it will stop turning itself on - to which Jay replies that he'll fix it the next day - Kruncha decides that the plan to steal the Golden Weapons isn't really working out for them. After replacing the stolen weapons in their original places, the two Skulkin Generals sneak out and leave in their truck. Along the way, Kruncha blames Nuckal for his "worst idea yet," prompting Nuckal to yell that it was Kruncha's idea in the first place. The two continue arguing as their Skull Truck swerves back and forth on the road, nonetheless driving into the distance. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kruncha - Brian Drummond *Nuckal - Brian Drummond *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of this episode, click here. Trivia *"The New Masters of Spinjitzu" was included in the Ninjago selection of the LEGO Club DVD, included with the November–December 2011 LEGO Magazine. *At the beginning of the episode, Kruncha and Nuckal are still riding the jail/Ferris Wheel the Ninja built with the Tornado of Creation in "Weapons of Destiny." *This is the only time in the show where a Skulkin used Spinjitzu, albiet accidentally. *This Mini-Movie may be intended to explain Kruncha and Nuckal's repeated cameos in later episodes; after their failed plot, they apparently decided to remain in the mortal world. Gallery NewMasters.jpg|Nuckal and Kruncha with the Four Golden Weapons. 1 ep.8.png 2 ep.8.png 3 ep.8.png 4 ep.8.png 4 ep.8png.png Zanesleeping.jpg Colesleeping.jpg Jaysleeping2.jpg KaiSleeping.jpg|Kai sleeping with the Sword of Fire above his head. pl:Nowi Mistrzowie Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Mini Movies